Unwanted
by anycsifan
Summary: Reid feels like he's only wanted for his mind, how does Prentiss change his mind?


Unwanted

The case had ended as well as any case could, the team was able to rescue a 16yr. old young woman whom had been taken from a street corner by the Unsub when he believed her to be a street walker. When the Unsub found out that she wasn't he decided to play a game with the FBI. Still wanting to feel in control he sent them a riddle that Reid too soon figured out, and the rest of the team found the girl and the Unsub in no time.

Having said that, why is it that Reid is feeling lower that the _Titanic_? This is what Emily Prentiss asked herself when she looked at him in the jet on the ride back to Quantico. She wanted to know what was going on in the genius' head.

When they were in the bullpen she figured, just as she had on the jet, that Reid wouldn't answer her truthfully in front of everyone, so she decided to wait until Morgan had finished his paper work and gone home, not predicting that Reid would finish his before that.

She nonchalantly watched Reid as he silently left. She quietly finished her own paper work, not even taking note of everyone leaving with the obvious exception of Hotch. Emily gathered her things and walked up to her boss' office and knocked on the doorframe.

"Hey Hotch, I'm heading home." Prentiss said with a slight smile.

Hotch lifted his head and looked at her. "Have a good night Prentiss." He nodded his head to her and returned his gaze to the file on his desk.

Emily turned and walked to the elevator. She took it to the garage and decided to visit the resident genius.

As Emily pulled up to the building containing Reid's loft she began to wonder if this was such a good idea. He could have someone over, maybe Morgan had noticed his change in behavior and thought to come over. She wanted to take the risk because she didn't want to risk him being alone in case he did in fact need someone but was being his usual "I can take care of myself" self and was afraid to ask anyone for help.

Emily walked up the flight of stair to his floor then knocked on his door and waited for an answer. Just as she was about to knock again she heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" Reid called from within.

"It's Prentiss." She answered.

Reid opened the door. "Hi Emily." He paused. "Would you like to come in?" He asked her shyly.

She nodded and he moved to the side to let her in. She entered his loft as he held the door open for her. "Nice place you've got here." She turned around to look at Reid as he closed the door.

"Thank you." He pursed his lips as if he was wondering whether he should say something.

"How are you Reid?" She asked him with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine Emily, no need to worry about brainy Dr. Reid." He answered with a slight blush and sounding hurt.

"No, you're not fine Reid. You haven't been fine since we solved the case. Now tell me what's wrong." She sounded determined to find out what's upset her colleague and friend.

"You'll just think I'm being childish." He walked past her and sat on the couch.

"Reid I would never think such a thing." She followed him to the couch and put a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me anything Spencer; I just want to help you."

He blushed when she said his name and decided to give in and tell her. "I just feel like the only thing I'm good for anymore is figuring out esoteric puzzles and confusing conundrums. I'm not very good with a gun, I'm not that strong, I'm shy and not good with children or animals. All I have is my brain." He was utterly pouting by this time and looked like a kicked puppy.

"Oh, Reid." She wanted to hug the self conscious genius. "You are so much more than your brain. You are very sweet, kind, and caring. When you do trust someone you are protective of them and hate when they get hurt when it could have been you. You'd rather take the pain then let them take it." She somewhat blushed remembering what happened when they were held captive.

He blushed deeply and looked into her eyes. "Do you really think that Emily?"

"Yes I do." And she meant it.

He then did something she didn't see coming, he hugged her. She was shocked at first but relaxed into the embrace and hugged him back. They each let go and looked at each other.

"Thank you Emily. I needed to hear that." He wanted to thank her properly but he was afraid he's scare her off.

She could see he was thinking hard about something. "What is going on in that big lovable brain of yours Dr. Reid?"

He pursed his lip and did the second thing of the night that Emily didn't see coming, he kissed her. It was gentle and timid, but a kiss none the less. When he pulled away he was blushing again. "That's what."

Now Emily was blushing. She had been wondering what it would be like to kiss Dr. Spencer Reid ever since their embrace after the explosion at the church. Now she knew, and she wanted to find out what a real kiss from him would feel like. She leans in and captures his lips in another kiss. To her pleasant surprise he kisses her back with fervor. She now knows that he feels something for her, but is it what she feels for him?

Emily breaks the kiss. "Reid, Spencer, I need to know if this need it coming from a want of comforting or if it's from a true want to be with me."

"I would never hurt you like that Emily. I do want you; I have since the thing with Cyrus. I never wanted to regret not telling you how I felt if we, if I, lost you."

Her heart swelled when she heard those words and could keep herself from kissing him again with utter abandon. He returned the kiss with passion. Her hands moved from his waist to his chest. She unbuttoned his vest in record time and then began work on his dress shirt. He occupied his time with unbuttoning her blouse.

It didn't take long before they were both naked on Reid's couch kissing passionately and exploring each other's topography.

Emily broke their kiss, "Spencer, I need you, now."

How could he say no to her? He grabbed his wallet from the back of his khakis and pulled out a silver packet. Spencer ripped it open with his teeth and placed the condom on his very erect member.

Spencer slowly lowered himself down onto Emily and kissed her deeply before entering her. He swallows her moan and lets her adjust to his organ.

"Move."

He happily obliged. He started slowly, pumping his full length in and out, he didn't wish to hurt the woman he loved.

She moved with him easily, but she wanted more. "Faster Reid."

He nods and acquiesces to her request. Reid moves faster but keeps a steady pace. "I don't want to hurt you Emily."

"I'm not a porcelain doll Spencer; you're not going to break me."

Reid gives her an unsure look for a second but mentally admits that she's right and moves faster yet.

Both of them are getting very close to their release. Reid moved his hands to her breasts and massaged the tips with his thumbs. Emily moaned with pleasure. She dug her nails into his back causing him to hiss with pain and pleasure. He ravaged her mouth and thrust a few more times before they fell over the edge together. Spencer collapsed on top of Emily and held her tight while they both caught their breath. He removed himself and disposed of the condom. When he returned to Emily he took her in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. Once there he set her on the sadly unmade bed and covered her with the comforter before sliding into bed on the other side. She turned to him and lays her head on his chest.

"I should have brought you here earlier." Spencer told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm here now, and I can't think of any place I'd rather be." Emily said with a smile on her face. She snuggled close to Spencer before drifting off to sleep.

Spencer realized she'd fallen asleep and was ready to do so himself and he knew that tonight, he wouldn't be haunted by nightmares.


End file.
